Infinity heroes destiny of the hearts
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash's journey to be a greatest pokemon trainer has ended by his new journey begins as rifts of other worlds have opened and he meets new friends, new places to see but Ash and his group must figure out the mystery of the rifts or they will a powerful new enemy that they have ever faced AshXDawnxKariXTwilightXRubyXRyuku
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity heroes Destiny of the hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's Dream and new beginnings**

 **disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball z, Naruto, Rwby, MLP,** **Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One piece, Toriko, Winx club, Hunterxhunter,** **Teenage mutant ninja turtles, fairy tail, Transformers, sailor moon, Attack on** **Titan, Reborn, sword art online, kill la kill, bionicle, Mighty ducks, Storm hawks this is the first time of doing a** **this crossover showing Ash on his new friends, new worlds, new enemies asworld** **journey begins now enjoy AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXRuby**

 **(** dream)

"Ash where are you?" shouted a voice who was calling for a the raven hair teen was falling from the blackness it's like it's taking him far and far down to the bottomless ocean as he landed then splash still he was going down "this dream I've been having what was it all I see was blackness it was like I was meeting my end " he said in his thoughts as he was floating down more then he saw a light that was to the bottom and took him to it and he found himself at the war between good and evil but good was facing a statue that was a real creature in control of other living creatures using them to attack but that vision was gone

"where did they go" he thought as the light have come to him again as it went inside of him and went bright

(Kanto)

"ah" he woke up from his room where there are photos of him winning at every league he went with his partners known as pokemon as he was heading to the window and looked at the sky "It was that same dream again but why I keep getting it again" that teen is Ash Ketchum known as the best pokemon trainer in the world was now been thinking about his dream he had that seem to be telling him something "I should find out at the morning He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He fell into deep sleep. This morning he was training for the next adventure

this morning Ash is stretching out on the porch with his pikachu. Getting ready to work on spread attacks they were going to the beach just south of town to do it, when Delia, Ash's mother, steps out "Hey, Ash," she calls out. Ash turns around.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Hey, I received a call from Prof. Oak a little while ago. He says he had something to show you." Said Delia as Ash was up "I'll head over there now. C'mon, Pikachu" with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash started to run to Prof. Oak's lab Ash decided not to bother the professor and just went around out back. He hopped over the fence and went off to find his pokemon. Around dusk Ash went inside to see the professor, they saw max exercising out by the front gate with ash's bulbasaur. "Hey, bulbasaur. Hey. Max what's up?" Said Ash

"Hey, Ash," Max said.

"You got the professor's message?" Said Ash as he denied

"No he went to see professor ivy but he told me to tell you he be back soon" Max told him as Ash was now thinking of traveling around "thanks for asking me Max" Ash waved goodbye to him Ash was walking home after visiting his pokemon at the lab "man i can't wait to get home for some of mom's cooking" Ash has been thinking of his times he had of his basic journey, seeing friends all away "old times and old memories I say" He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise nearby

"what the Arceus is that noise" as Ash was going to investigate the noise When he got close a strange creature suddenly jumped out at him "what the what are you?" The creature didn't respond as it launched itself at ash until he was been saved "What in the world" ash said as he saw someone in a red hooded cloak wielding a giant scythe facing the creature as she slashes it "who are you?" Ash asked the this unknown someone The figure turned to him and simply said

" ruby " said the girl name ruby "thanks Ruby but what was that thing" Ash asked about the creature "It's called a grimm a creature without a soul" Ruby told him that can explain why I don't sense it." Ash thought as he learned that his aura haven't sense a soul "I'm afraid explanations will have to wait more might be on their way" As Ash was heading back

"So ruby we're you from I've never around pallet" Ash asked her

"oh I'm from the beacon" Ruby said to him "Beacon huh I've never heard of a town called that" Ash was confused She explained to him

"I see you're. From a other world " Ash guessed

"Yes I am i don't know how i got here but i do know that the grimm are now threatening your world" Ruby said

"yes and I thought things get worse." Ash looks at Ruby. "why are you wearing your hood I like to see who you are" Ash said "Okay " ruby said before removing her hood and turned to face ash "you're a..." Ash was froze as he saw who ruby was "Yes a girl and a huntress" Ruby said as Ash was looking at her as if he saw a angel "wow I was saying you had wonderful eyes" Ash admired her silver eyes "Oh thanks" ruby said with a blush

"an huntress you're more quicker than me" Ash said

"Yep just one of the many things you get to learn at beacon Academy" Ruby told him her training

"that's great perhaps you should stay by my place i'm afraid that you won't get to your world" Ash offers her to stay "Thanks I'll take you up on your offer" she thanked him "Welcome Ruby oh my name is Ash ketchum" Ash introduced himself

"It's very nice to meet you ash ketchum" Ruby said it's nice to meet you too Ruby" as they are walking back to Ash's house Ash notice something about the sky "what in the name of Arcues" Ash saw rifts of other cities, villages, worlds at the sky " uh oh looks like what happened to me is happening in other worlds" Ruby exclaimed

"you mean that you and that grimm how did it happened" Ash asked

"That's actually what I'm trying to find out" Ruby said

"If it's true then I have a bad feeling that this is more serious" Ash then saw four more newcomers came crashing down the spots "This isn't good Ruby" Ash said to the huntress " i know ash let's go see what's going on" Ruby told the trainer "We'll split up Ruby you go that way and i'll this way" as they split into two paths "Okay be careful ash" Ruby said with a worry look "I will" Ash starts at the route searching for the impact as he was walking he then saw three new visitors one was a boy about his age but was wearing goggles on his head, blue t-shirt with a orange star, brown shorts, other was a blonde hair wearing a headband, orange jacket and pants same color, then he saw a girl purple hair matches her skin with pink streak, high school uniform

"hey are you three alright?" Ash asked

"Yes i believe so" said the boy

"That's good btw what are your names" Ash asked

"I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my digimon Agumon I'm a senior high student" said Tai

"Are you sure you look like my age" Ash said as Tai saw his reflection that he's back to his younger self "What the heck is going on why am I a kid again" Tai wants an explanation "you don't remember how you got here and been changed back" Ash asked "Not really one minute we were walking home from school and the next thing we knew we were here" Tai couldn't remember the rest including Agumon "Tai there was only you I saw along with the two" Ash said as Tai realize he was the only one here then Ash looks at the blonde one with the headband

"who might you be?" Ash asked

I'm naruto uzumaki" Naruto does his pose

"Naruto nice to meet you which world are you from" Ash asked him where he was from "I'm from the world of ninja home to the village hidden in the leaves" Naruto talks about his home "A ninja you seem famous by these villagers" Ash asked "Not really that time with everyone reject me" naruto told Ash

"Rejected by what" Ash was confused

"By the tailed-beast that's sealed inside me" Naruto said

"tailed beast inside you don't seem dangerous" Ash told him

"That's probably because I had finally gained control of his power" when Naruto said that it was best not to let him use that "You don't remember how you got in my world" Ash asked "Not really all i remember is doing some training and suddenly i find myself here" Naruto only remembered his training "interesting you were training with this pervy sage then you were there" Ash asked as he nodded then Ash looks at the girl

"what's your name" Ash said

"I'm twilight sparkle" said Twilight

"twilight sparkle lovely name for beauty of the moon" Ash admired "Oh thank you " twilight said with a deep blush "which world are you from Twilight" Ash asked"I'm from the land of Equestria where Pegasus, unicorns, and earth ponies live in harmony" Twilight told him "peaceful that's nice but you became human" Ash asked "Yeah i guess your world has different laws" Twilight said like Ruby Ash sees her like a angel

"True but I should say your still beautiful and do you remember how you got here" Ash said as she blush more "I remember hanging out with my friends as for how i got i don't know" Twilight couldn't remember at all "strange you three came to my world but no memories but i'm willing to help out but first we need to meet up with my new friend ruby" Ash said as he's walking back

"wait what's your name?" said Tai

"I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash

"Nice to meet you ash well let's go find your friend" said Naruto Ash smiled as the four were walking together as a wild vulpix appeared "what's that?" said Twilight as Ash sees vulpix "that's vulpix known as a pokemon" Ash explained "It's awesome" said Naruto as vulpix was nuzzling naruto wasn't till Ash heard something

"someone is following us" Ash said

"Alright whoever you are come out right now " tai shouted as two figures appeared in cloaks that has red flower symbols on as one begins to speak "I thought we will find you Naruto" as Ash looks at the mysterious cloak people "do we know you " Ash asked but Naruto remembers them "No way is that you guys" Naruto shouted

"you know these cloak men" Ash asked

"yes they're the akatsuki Ash they were aftering the nine tails" naruto said while staring at itachi "That's right so it would be in your best interest to hand him over" Itachi wants them to hand naruto to them "No i'm not you have to get him over my dead body" Ash said

"Ash you're crazy they'll slaughter you" said Tai

" It doesn't matter I'm never going to let them take naruto " Ash was willing to fight "I should help too" Tai and Agumon aligned "me too" so did Twilight as Itachi looks at them "we'll arrange that" itachi said as naruto was ready to fight

"I'll handle them Ash it's okay" said Naruto as Ash looks at him "are you sure?" Ash asked as naruto nodded with a smirk "Yes I was trained" Naruto put his fingers together and said " multi Shadow clone Jutsu" as they saw the clones of him "whoa so many of them" said Agumon as Naruto and his clones are going to strike but was stopped by itachi "Ash why they stopped" said Twilight as Ash noticed his eyes

"Hey what kind of move is that what did you did to naruto itachi" Ash shouted

"It's called the sharingan i simply use it to paralyze naruto and his clones" itachi explained with his eyes Ash will not let them take Naruto as his body was glowing by Aura as his eyes were white "Ash are you okay" said Tai then Ash's hand was showing purple energy was like a dragon "Dragon claw!" he was charging as he made a strike at itachi then frees naruto and his clones "Ash that was amazing " twilight said in awe while blushing Ash looked at his hand "I did that" he thought as Ash saw his partner looks like a humanoid shark "who's he" Tai wondered as the humanoid smirked was so creepy

"I'm kisame hoshigaki and I'm afraid that I can't let you live since your interfering with our mission" Kisame is going to fight them "your mission sorry kisame but In ever let my new friends down" suddenly Naruto saw it happened "If naruto do this Then multi shadow clone jutsu!" as Ash manage to create clones of himself

"No way ash actually copied my jutsu" naruto was surprised

"How did he do that" twilight asked

"doesn't matter I will finish you off" kisame was going to strike at the real Ash but suddenly was paralyzed because they saw Ash's eyes were like Itachi's "No way ash can use the sharingan too" naruto said in shock "Naruto you and I can win this" Ash said Naruto smirked "you got that right ash" ash and Naruto team up with their clones gives them time itachi then was in front of Ash

"that's right you had sharingan" Ash said

"Impressive i had no idea that there would be a non-uchiha sharingan user here of all places however it's not enough to defeat me" itachi was interested in fighting Ash "I guess I have to fight you" Ash said "let see you dodge this boy" Kisame Put both hand palms together then slam one hand on the water's surface of a body of water and from the tips of five fingers, chakra is released into the water, changing it into the form of five ferocious sharks. "Ash look out he's using Five Hungry Sharks Jutsu" Naruto warned him as those sharks are charging him but Ash was saved when he saw Twilight had wings of the alicorn

"Greymon now!" Twilight shouted

"nova blast!" Greymon fires nova blast at those five sharks

"thanks Twilight and Greymon" Ash thanked them

"this should be interesting" Kisame said And with that the battle between our heroes and itachi and kisame continued Ash then raised his hand up then a strong energy appeared

"tai is that" Greymon saw

"no way" tai was surprised

"nova blast!" as a strong sphere of fire was launched and hits them leaves Itachi to call off the battle "Kisame we have to retreat for now" itachi told him as kisame looks at Ash "I'll remember that face but don't worry we will meet again" as they retreat Ash was exhausted as his eyes were normal

"dang I worn myself out but how did I do all that" Ash thought Who cares that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed

"Heck yeah it was the way he used jutsu and digimon attacks was wicked" tai said as he and Agumon danced around happily "They're right ash what you did was amazing" twilight said with a smile "well thanks" Ash said as he heard a voice "Ash!" they looked and saw ruby "Ruby hey" as Ash saw a newcomer he was muscle wears a uniform "this is goku Ash I found him crashed at the river" Ruby told Ash "Well nice to meet you goku this is tai, naruto, and twilight do you know how you got here goku" Ash asked

"I don't know I was fighting frieza next thing I end up here" goku said

"You five can stay at my place but I have a feeling that those akatsuki might come back" Ash offers them to stay

" okay lead the way ash" ruby said Ash lead them as they are walking then he spots his house

"That's home" Ash shows them

"I like your house ash" ruby said

"Yeah it's very nice " twilight added

"thanks" Ash said as they were heading in "Professor Oak what brings you here" Ash who was talking to professor oak "I'm actually here about the strange phenomenon that's happening right now and who are your new friends' oak asked

"right they're Ruby, Tai, Naruto, Twilight and Goku they are from their dimensions that was cause into rifts in the sky" Ash said

"I see" then pikachu spots Ash "Pika" he runs to him "Hey pal" as pikachu hops on At the sight of Pikachu ruby squealed " aw it's so cute! "she exclaimed before grabbing Pikachu in a tight hug "ruby don't he"s a thunder type he will use thunderbolt" Ash looks again sees her being gentle as he walks to pikachu "she's a friend pikachu" he said But as ruby was tickled by Pikachu's thunderbolt

"pikachu likes you Ruby" Ash said

"Good to know " ruby said still reeling from the thunderbolt Twilight was petting him "he's so adorable" Twilight said as pikachu was enjoying how he pet him "he likes you too twilight" Ash said "Ash you're back already" they see Delia was walking over

"Hi mom" said Ash as she saw the group

"Oh who are your new friends ash" Delia asked Ash explained everything to them of what just happened "I see so your friends came from those portals that have been appearing in the sky as of late" oak asked "that's right there could be new worlds exist with Thiers means something have caused the rift" Ash exclaimed "Unlike the way you fight back Ash and you don't remember how you got those abilities" Naruto said

"Not at All naruto" said Ash

"Hmm very curious that ash used abilities from both Naruto's world and tai's world" oak said

"not just that Oak we just saw Ash learn dragon claw a pokemon ability" twilight said

"Really that's quite surprising "oak said in shock "that's right but they will be staying but I should go with them tomorrow because I have that Akatsuki will find us" Ash said

"Okay ash just be careful okay" Delia said

"I will but I'll show them their rooms" as night came Ash was staring at the window "worlds colliding now I have this special gift but are they all connected in my dream" Ash thought as Ruby and Twilight came over

"Is there something on your mind ash " ruby asked

"I was thinking about what's going on I just saw this before since this light appeared" Ash exclaimed

"I honestly don't know the answer ash but I'm sure as long as we work together we can figure it out" Ruby said to him "And we're here to help and we will find the answer" Twilight too is on his side as Ash smiled "thanks ruby and Twilight" Ash noticed the bush was moving

"something's in the bush" Twilight said

"Be on your guard ruby just in case" Ash said to the huntress "on it I bet that's akatsuki" she did as they saw who came out "Ash" as Ash recognized the voice as he saw a blunette girl about his, ruby and Twilight's age black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack

"Dawn" shouted Ash as it was Dawn Berlitz Ash's closet friend and secret crush on her since they travel together

" hey ash man am i glad to see you" said Dawn as they hugged "I'm glad is only you not those guys I ran to" Ash referred the akatsuki "It's good to see you too but who did you run into before" Dawn asked then she saw Ruby and Twilight "Ash who are they" she asked as Ash let's go of Dawn "this is Ruby Rose and twilight Sparkle my friends" Ash said but he also likes them too worried if they fight "great to meet you too" said Dawn

"nice to meet you as well Dawn" said Twilight "I love your outfit" said Ruby "thanks love yours you two" turns out they are becoming friends already "Ash what do you mean those guys?" she asked "You don't want to know" said Ash as Dawn came in his house Delia was happy to see Dawn again and she let's her sleep with Twilight and Ruby for tonight as they were talking and Laughing "Dawn I admit you're a great friend" said Twilight as they are still talking when Dawn heard their story of how they met Ash and he has some amazing powers "Amazing" Dawn then ask them something "hey do you two ever you like Ash" Dawn asked them

"Well when I met him since saved him from the grimm he said I had wonderful eyes" Ruby told her

"when I met him he said I'm beautiful so was my name" Twilight told her

"what about you" they asked Dawn if she like him

"I do too when we met at Kanto I was captured by team rocket in celadon casino disguise as a base when they locked me in the room said they'll take my pokemon and Ash saved me and bring back the stolen pokemon to their trainers" Dawn told them

"you know we all love him you think we should be with him" Twilight said

"you bet Ash could be in love with three of us" said Ruby

"what you say best friends" said Dawn

"Best friends" said both morning arrived Ash was ready to go "I'm all set" Ash told the others as Dawn was with them all ready "do you mind ifI tag along Ash" said Dawn as Ash smiled going to be like old times "sure Dawn like old time meet Tai, Naruto and goku" Ash introduced his three new friends "Nice to meet you all my name is dawn" Dawn introduced herself "Nice to meet you" said both until a light appeared "That's the light that brought me and that grimm here" said Ruby seems the others have remembered that light as well "And It's coming right at us" said Tai then they disappeared

"Ash, Dawn, Twilight, Ruby, Tai, Goku, Naruto where are you" Delia saw they're gone just as the light have took them to the road

"Where are we?" said Tai as they saw a sign

"Resembool that must be the name of the town" Ash said

"Well what are we waiting for lets check it out" Naruto was hyped as Ash stopped him "Hold it Naruto we can't just rush in like that" Ash said "pika" pikachu said "He's right we first need to find someone to tell us more about were we are" said Dawn

"Pip" said Piplup

"come on I can handle everything" Naruto said with his eyes shut

"think about it there's no telling what are we going to ran to" Goku told him

"They're right it's best to play it safe for now" Ash said to him

"you win" Naruto was sign of defeat

"Hi there" they turned around and saw an elder woman wearing glasses, has a pipe "Are you new here" she asked as Ash was talking to her "Yes we just got here and was hoping we find a place to stay for a night" Ash asked her for a place to stay "Of course come with me to the automail shop" she told them where to go as they

followed her "Ruby what's a automail shop?" Twilight asked

"beats me but she's kind that we can stay" Ruby said as they catch up to the group "Go long ahead guys I'll catch up." Said Ash as they nodded then follows the elder woman as Ash slowly walking to catch up till he saw a other light "A other light." As Ash covered his eyes then he sees the light was gone "who came through that light?" Ash wondered as he then saw it was a girl about his age of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. She wears a sailor uniform but something about it was that it's alive but Ash sees her unconscious

"Hey you okay?" Ash asked as he runs to her but she couldn't response "it's not good I should take her to the automail shop." As Ash was going to pick her up but all of the sudden her eyes were opened "Wha... Where am I?" Ash steps back to be sure that he won't get punch at the face as the teen saw him

"Who...Are you and are you trying to undress me and take senketsu!" The girl sounded angry thinking Ash was a thief "easy there I found you stranded at the woods where that light took you." Said Ash as the girl calms down learning he speaks the truth "I'm sorry there it seems I was unconscious but I think my sight is getting better" she was feeling dizzy at first but when she saw Ash by her own eyes she couldn't help but blush

"That's alright uh..." Ash does not know her name as she snaps out of her daydream fantasy "Sorry I'm Ryuko Matoi." Said the girl name Ryuko matoi as Ash smiled "Ryuko matoi that's a wonderful name you had I'm Ash." Said Ash as Ryuko smiled too

"Thanks and Ash that's a awesome name." She said blushing more

"Oh, why thank you." Said Ash blushing as well as they focus of talking "Ryuko I'm heading to the automail shop care to join I'm meeting my friends." Said Ash as ryuko nodded "sure I would like that Ash." As they travel back

 **thats it of Hero's Harem chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it and it's return also add new changes also I'm going to do more of the chapters showing more characters to show and also I will plan a AshxTwilight Christmas story or AshxRyuko Christmas story focus of them to choose but it's your choice by then hope you enjoyed this and also if you had ideas send your reviews and pm so enjoy and chapter 2 of Infinity heroes will be coming soon and I'll be doing a Christmas special of Ash with his friends and girls he was with and enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinity heroes Destiny of the hearts**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Visits of resembool and the banish prince**

 **disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball z, Naruto, Rwby, MLP,** **Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One piece, Toriko, Winx club, Hunterxhunter,** **Teenage mutant ninja turtles, fairy tail, Transformers, sailor moon, Attack on** **Titan, Reborn, sword art online, kill la kill, bionicle, Mighty ducks, Storm hawks, voltron legendary defender, negima and avatar the last airbender this is the first time of doing a** **this crossover showing Ash on his new friends, new worlds, new enemies asworld** **journey begins now enjoy AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXRuby**

Ash carries ryuko to meet up with dawn,twilight, ruby, goku, tai, naruto to the rockbells "don't worry ryuko we're close" ash said as Ryuko looks at him the way he helps her made her trusting him for the help he did "you're right on that Ash" said ryuko As he meet with the others "hey ash we were worried" said ruby as they see ryuko "Is she okay?" Dawn asked concern of ryuko "Yes dawn i found her when we got here her name is ryuko matoi" said ash as it was relief "it's a good thing you help out Ash" said Ruby which she was right on that "Yeah" as ryuko is on her feet then looks at Ash "Thanks Ash" said Ryuko

"No problem" Ash said to Ryuko as winry appeared "winry we have guests" said mrs rockbell as naruto see her "Hey I'm naruto nice to meet a pretty...ow" as tai hits him "show respect" he said to the leaf shinobi "Sorry about him" ruby said to her as winry laugh "It's fine reminds me of ed" she said "is that so Winry" said Dawn as She nodded "where is this ed anyway?" Goku asked winry "i heard from grandma He's actually on his way here" she said

As they heard pinako talking to someone as they see was a big buff bald guy, armor looks alive and a small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11") at the beginning of the series, despite his attempts to appear taller, He wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail he wears as his trademark a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves, dress in black trousers and some sort of black shirt under his coat. In his usual outfit, Ed primarily wears a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges with no arm as they look at the window

"Hey winry..." As ed was hit by a wrench "Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!" Said winry shouting at him "Winry! Are you trying to kill me?!" Ed shout as winry laugh "Welcome back!" She said to him as ed was smiling too "Yeah." He said to her as they watch "That's ed? He looks Short." Said Twilight looking at him "Yes but where's his arm as they heard a scream and saw winry depress from a broken arm

"Oh no!" She said picking up a part "Yeah, sorry. It's a little smashed up." Ed try to explain but she looked at him furious "A little smashed up"? "A little"? Do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation?! I slaved over this!" She said

 **"** It's basically the same, it's just in smaller pieces." But winry hits ed really hard and looks at the armor was on the box

 **"** Don't tell me. You a little smashed up too, Al? What kind of trouble have you two been getting yourselves into? You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!" As she hits All too while they watch but fear "Do they do this often mrs. Rockbell" twilight asked her "why yes they do twilight when they were young" she said as ed saw them "And you got strangers" ed shout as he was hit again "Ed show some respect to them" said Winry

"yikes" ash said as pikachu was hiding "pika" he said to him as pikachu nodded "Scary" said Goku as they noticed naruto was added again "Whoa there's no one inside the armor how does he do that is the armor haunted, a demon or..." As Ash grabs him by a collar "stop it Naruto don't mind him here" ash said to the armor

"It's fine I get use to it all a time" said All talking to Ash "What's your name" ash asked as al spoke

"Alphonse" as Ash learn his name which hits him "You're the younger one they mention" ash said as ruby look at ed "oh so his brother was short guys" said ruby as Ed heard the word "short" got him angry "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT" Ed screamed "Easy she's only saying" said tai as mrs rockbell came "care to join for dinner all of you after all you are guests" she said as they accept her offer Mrs. Rockbell had serve lunch as they pray when as had his hands together and was done his pray and touch his spoon it transmutate to a new spoon "Did i do that?" Ash said as everyone saw what he did ed was the first to spoke

"That was alchemy" ed said got Ash confused "Alchemy?" Ash said As ed explains to him "Alchemy is the the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" said ed "You said that Ash can use alchemy without this circle?" Goku asked "that's right because I too can use alchemy without a circle and I got a name Fullmetal alchemist" said ed

"Yeah but how did Ash use alchemy Ed?" All told him as naruto thinks "that's the Same thing from his world guys with chakra, digimon pokemon abilities there" said naruto as they remembered but when they heard it "Wait ed did naruto said Ash's world" al said as ed laugh "Yeah right and I'm a talking lion" ed said to them

"You see elrics and rockbell and armstrong we're not from here" ash said

"Really you guys are joking right" windy said as dawn spoke It's true winry i live here too" said dawn "i came from a other world too but i was a pony" twilight said to her "i was a huntress in my world" ruby told them "yeah goku is from a world fighting a alien, tai was once a teen but turn to a kid and i was from a world where ninjas live" naruto said as windy and ed were more impressed "wow other worlds and dimensions that makes history" ed said As they heard a large land made a house shake "earthquake hang on" said armstrong as they look outside "What is that thing Ash?" Said Ryuko as they some creature

"It looks like a white bison with a tail and six legs" said Ash as ed looks at him "well see if it's dangerous Ash" said as Ash walks outside as they're watching ash walking towards it "Ah hi are you friendly big guy" ash said as The creature groans "Ash that was it you had" said naruto as tai bumped him "Naruto let him handle this" they are watching "Ah...where are you from?" Ash said to it but It just laid down and fell asleep

"Awe it's asleep" said Al as Armstrong looks at it "It must've been tired" he said as Ed was impatient "That's it Ash you get rid of that thing now with alchemy!" Ed shout as Ash sighed "Easy ed I'll try" ash said as he heard someone

"Wait" Ash notice there are three people on but kids two seem like siblings but wearing winter clothing and one was a male monk younger had tattoos on

"jumpin poliwag sorry there i never knew he belongs to you" ash said "It's fine sorry about appa he's just tired he is a flying bison" said the monk as Ash looks at his injuries "You three don't look great like him as if somethin chase ya and it's fine the name's Ash" he introduced himself "Hold it how do we know if we can trust him" said the one in the ponytail as the girl looks at him "he only introduced himself" she said as they watch them talking "Yeah you have no and I'm aang" said Aang as the two came over "I'm katara and the paranoid one is my brother sokka you met" said katara "Pleasure to meet you three but you guys better come inside the rockbells" ash said as they are heading to the rockbells

He lets them in and been introduce by the others till a knock was heard "Yes who is it" pinako said "Hi mam I'm bloom. Me with my new friends ichigo, luffy, negi need a place to stay" said bloom "Come on in" as they did as Ash see them Bloom was a about his age has red hair her outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. Ichigo was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear slim fitting clothes. He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpaku. negi was a wizard but younger with a staff.

Luffy is a boy wears a straw hat He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough and not afraid of pain) and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford,[34] leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. "new travelers from other worlds in resembool pikachu does this mean something?" Ash asked his friend

"Pika Pika" said pikachu as he was with momo the lemur as Ash was walking towards the group "Everyone before we settle in i want each of you to tell your story" Ash said to the others "Story seriously ash..." Said Sokka as ruby was irritated "Quiet sokka let him finish" said Ruby as he looks at ryuko "Ryuko i want to hear yours first" ash said As she explains Well i was at my world in the king of the hill tourament facing gamagoori when i won i was going to face inumuta till a light appeared and brought me here than you save me Ash" said ryuko

"It was nothin" as Ash looks at the others "What about you guys" as Sang spoke "It was the same as ryuko mention when we escape from the fire nation ship when zuko and his uncle were trying to use firebend till that light took us" aang said then Bloom remembered "Same thing during icy and her sisters attack my home and my parents till the light took me here" she told them but there was more she was saying "when I was capture she been saying something that she once had a mother in the village till someone killed her her and the clan" said bloom

"Rukia and i were hit by that light too" said ichigo about him and rukia were saparated from his home "That light separate me from my crew" said luffy told them about he was sent away from his crew "Same here i was a teacher of the school till the light shown up" said negi

"Hey ash what could this mean of that light?" Goku asked as he was thinking

"Not sure" ash said to goku

"We'll learn more in the morning" said al as they agreed as everyone was asleep as been having that dream again "That statue again, nine tails wait more beasts with tails but a comet turn to a meteor why" as he sees thing worse as he heard a man but something different about him as his skin was white, wears white robe was heading to the moon then did a jitsu pose "Infinite tsuki no me" as the light hits everything as Ash wakes up "ah" he breathes heavily as he heard al Ash what's wrong" Al asked him "Just a nightmare al" as ash notice al never sleeps "How did you end up like this?" Ash asked him as Al points at the burnt house

"This house once belong to me and ed when our mother live with us. Our dad left us when we were learning alchemy until our mother died when we got back from winry's home" as Ash learn what death he mean "illness" ash said "we went to find a teacher to help us learn more alchemy years went by ed and I are planning to bring our mother back of using the forbidden human transmutation circle but I lost my body and ed lost his leg till he brought me back in this armor my soul remains here till ed gave up one thing" Al said

"His arm to save you" ash found that out "but we travel join the central do everything we can to get our bodies back perhaps ed and I can help you master alchemy Ash you are our friend" said Al as Ash smiled to Al

"Thanks Al " as Ash was asleep morning came as everyone was up Dawn enjoys a hot bath along with the other girls as she was done

"seen ash today?" Dawn ask as negi shook his head to denial "No i haven't" as they heard appa groan "Appa" aang look they saw it was Ash washing him up and spots the injury sprays it with super potion "There a super potion helps you...go ahead attack me if you think I'm a e..." As he licked him "nevermind" he has laugh "well i don't have spare clothes so i had to wash it up as if i..." Ash notice he was lifting water "what the did i summon my water power" when he step forward a rock appeared "Ok this is new if that's not my pokemon powers what was it?" Ash thought as Aang appeared "Ash you're bending" he said

"Bending aang" Ash was surprised "Yeah and you just did both waterbending and earthbending" he said to him "I never knew till" as Ash's hand send fire up the sky "whoa ok i use fire did i" that shocked Aang as well "Now firebending" he said seeing it "Ok i think...ah...ah...ah choo!" As he was send flying straight to where dawn, twilight, ruby and ryuko are "What was that" as they see Ash that got them worried

"Ash you ok what happen!" Said twilight as ash stand up "i sneeze and was send flying" ash said as aang arrive in time "You just did airbending too" that made Aang happy that Ash can airbend like him "Like you" ash asked as he nodded

"Ash you have a half mask on" ryuko said as Ash saw it but different

"what is that?" Ash said as ichigo appeared "A hollow mask" he said looking at it "A what ichigo?" Aang asked him "A hollow mask is the strength limit of a soul is increased by removing the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow. This allows one to gain tremendous power if their Hollowfication can be controlled, which is personified by an "inner Hollow" reflection of the person in their inner world. but how" he said as ruby smell Ash "I dont know but ash's clothes smell bad" said ruby as ryuko came over "ash come inside" ryuko said as ash was inside "what was it you want ryuko?" He made as ryuko got something "i made this" as Ryuko gives Ash a kamui but was a trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers.

"Wow thanks" as Ash looks at it "Welcome Senketsu made it " as ash looks at his new clothes "senketsu you made me this coat a kamui why?" Ash asked as senketsu looks at him "Because of your blood" he told him "My blood why?" He asked him "It's intoxicating" he told him As ash wears it a light was glowing on his body but he's ok still the same "how do i look ryuko" as she saw him different without his kalos clothes as she turn red "you look Great" Ryuko said

"Thanks" as he was out to show everyone "guys meet the new ash" ryuko said showing ash wearing his new look "you look great Ash it's like we're looking at the new you" said naruto as Dawn' twilight and ruby were blushing

Yeah" as ash see pikachu on his shoulder "ypu like it too ha" as pikachu nodded "Whats that?" Aang said as dawn looks at him "Thats pikachu we told you about" dawn said

"Where you got this cute little guy" said katara then ichigo walks over "Ash! Ed, aang and i were thinking to help you of your powers" ichigo said "You will" ash said to him as ichigo nodded "and I t great to have teachers" Ash accept as they help him of his power "you know I do need help with the water" said windy as Dawn spoke "of course windy" said Dawn while her and katara are helping winry getting water "It's great i had help" said Winry thank her new friends "It's no problem winry" Dawn said to winry "Do you have parents winry" katara ask her as she was silent "i do but they die when i was small" she said

"That's awful windy is that why you live with your grandmother." Said Dawn as Windy nodded and a tear went down "Windy I know how you feel my dad had left my mom when I was born and I didn't have a chance to meet him" said Dawn told her how she had no father "My mom died too from a firebender" katara said to them "I'm sorry to hear this from you two" said Windy as they still smile "It's fine but we had to stay strong and what made us strong is new friends we are now" said Dawn that cheer winry up as katara notice the lake

"No" katara was shocked recognized that ship "What katara" dawn asked her "Look" as she points at the ship "A boat?" Said winry said as it was heading towards where the workshop was "What's a boat doing here" dawn said as katara spoke

"That's from the fire nation you two means...I'm sorry but i had to get aang and sokka get out of here" as she ran

"katara wait" dawn said as her and winry are following her At the fields were ed and Al are training made to Ash's training he was doing great at the near tree "hang I'm gettin a hang of this" ash said as he was mastering rasangan "You had recieve a great gift Ash" said naruto then twilight, negi and bloom were impressed "your level of magic was getting stronger in you Ash" said twilight also Ryuko and ruby are impress of his swordsmanship of his blood blade "not only that your swordsmanship is getting better" said Ryuko that made Ash feel great that he had new friends that helped him out of his skills "Thanks wheres aang i should thank him" ash asked ryuko

"Guys" said winry running towards the training zone "Winry what is it" said al while she's catching breath " There was A ship on the river" she said to them"Ship?" Ash said as they saw katara came to them "guys i need your help the fire nation took aang and sokka they even took appa" said katara as she was crying but ash has his arms on her shoulders "Katara calm down we'll get them back" ash shows his smile

"Thank you" said Katara as Ash tells the others to get goku and Tai with Agumon so they can help "Ash good luck out there" said ryuko as ash smiled "no need to worry" as Ash use chakra to run at the water

"Finally were goin home uncle" said a bender has a scar also a ponytail wears armor talking to a elder old man

"of course zuko right after I enjoy my tea" as he was drinking his tea the captain of the guard came with two injure men "from that prisoner" said zuko as he nodded "yes she was complete strong she even broke her shackles" he said As Ash see appa on a raft as he leap to it and cuts him loose "Hey appa remember me" ash said As appa licks him "Yep listen appa go back and get the others I'll find aang and sokka ok" as appa flew made the raft wreck lucky ash got to the ship "Did you hear something general iroh" said the captain heard the splash "it's probably the fish that are skipping" iron tells them but zuko don't believe it

"Well go check captain" said zuko as he arrived to the spot "the bison has..." As Ash knocked him out in time and wear his armor "man not my style but katara said they're ruthless i had to act like one" as he was at the inside of the ship he has a look inside "What a dump" he said as he found aang and solka in cells with two guards as he know what to do "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ash shouted at the guards

"What are you talking about sir" the guard ask him "LYING ON THE JOB HA YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSE TO BE OUTSIDE GUARDING" he shouted at them "But zuk..." The guard was cut off "YOU WANT ME TO SEND THE MESSAGE TO YOU LORD NOW GO AND PASS ME THE KEYS!" That got them runnin

"Y-yes sir" as he gives ash the keys and run off As aang sees the captain "sokka he's coming with the keys" aang said as sokka was ready to ambush him

"I see that here's a plan once he opens it we jump him" as he heard the gate open sokka and sang jump him but he ducked crashed to the wall then the captain remove the helmet "hey guys" ash said showing his face "Ash" they said as they are up their feet "now we should leave." ash notice a other door was been punch "Who done that aang" ash asked "The new prisoner was moved her but i heard them said that one was strong broke the shackles off" aang said as Ash decide to unlock the other one "Ash dont you dare" said sokka as Ash had unlock the door he saw it was a girl his age had long blonde hair and wears a light blue headband. She has pale white skin and light blue eyes and wears a blue t-shirt with a House of El crest on it and a red cape and a red cheerleader designed skirt. She also wears a red bracelet on her right wrist and a blue and a yellow one on her left, a crystal pendant, as well as white and red trainers. She also wears red high tops. Charge out of the door

"Where's the one who locked me up" she is in a bad mood as she look at Ash "Hi there" he said to her "Who are you" she asked him "Ash ketchum im here to get you and my friends out of here before this zuko finds out i ko the captain" ash said to her "then it's great to make new friends" she said "Ah ash about zuko we mention" aang said as Ash looks behind "oh great" Ash said "Who are you?" Zuko said "No time to introduce time to escape" as Ash use alchemy to make a door to escape "hey how did he do that zuko?" The soldier said

"Just stop them" he shouted Right" as they follow them outside got them surrounded till "eat dragon flame" as Bloom in her winx form appeared with goku' tai on top of wargreymon, ichigo, negi, naruto, Ryuko in her form, Ruby, Luffy and twilight arrived

"Appa had arrive just in time Ash to pick up katara and Dawn" said Taias Ash was happy to hear that and looks at Aang

"aang can you fly out of here" ash said "yes but only one person i had to carry" he said as the girl grab sokka "I'll do a carry" as she flew and sokka scream "Go aang we'll be fine" he said to the airbender "Ok" as aang flew Ash and the others see fire nation "freeze intru..." Ash used ice beam at them "Sorry you said freeze" ash said as they saw zuko for the first time "you must be the prince we heard about" ash said to the prince "I am and who are you" he said "Ash and they are my friends we are friends of aang's and i don't like how you kidnap my friends abuse a bison on chains and lock up a girl in the cell what did she do to you" said Ash

"She trespassed on my ship" he said to them "Seriously that sounds like cruelty on a girl and do me a favor and leave aang alone scarface" said Ruby as he wasn't happy "What did you just call me" he said to her "You hear her. She means get lost scar" as they are ready to fight as Ash look at ryuko in her form "that's your form ryuko" as said she was irritated at first "yeah yeah I know ash but it's the way it is" she said

"What you talking about you look great" as she blushed they start fighting the firebenders they got their butts kicked by the gang

"thank you Goku and naruto for showing me martial arts and ninjutsu" he said as they had beaten them others are ready to leave but zuko block Ash's way "You're not going anywhere I'll take you as prisoner for helping the avatar" as Ash had no clue what the avatar is but going to fight "Is that so multi shadow clone jutsu" as 100 Ash's appeared "What" as zuko and the benders saw his clones "Ah zuko which is the real one" the firebender ask him "Attack them all" he shout

As they attack the clones as the real ash was up "Lets see it works life fiber synchronzation kamui senketsu 2" as Ash transforms makes a land Ash's form revealed his Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like Ryuko's skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, but had gloves like hers but in the male version he's shirtless wears The top armor piece is connected to black pants and boots as they saw them

"What the" zuko sees it as Ash likes his new form "Nice hollow mask active" as the mask appeared as he fights zuko when he punch ash his head stretch like rubber and hits him back "i had luffy's power too" ash said

"What are you" zuko said one more time

"Just ash ketchum now im maling my exit" as zuko charges ash again but ash use sharrengan "i got him i got him now we must get the avatar" as zuko heard iroh's voice "Zuko wake up" iron shout as zuko wakes up "What uncle don't bother me I got the..." As his eyes were stunned but why "You were standing at that spot and we lost him" as he saw ash is gone "But how..." Zuko want answers "it Has something to do with his eyes must've stop you" iroh told him as zuko see appa "they're leaving we're going after them" he said As ash met up with the others at appa "time to leave guys" ash said "On it Ash Yip yip" said aang As they fly away

"Ash the way you fight zuko you were awesome out there" said naruto as Ash smiled "well thanks naruto" ash said to him as Aang "Hey ash" said aang as Ash looks at him "Yes aang" as Aang has a smile "Thanks" he said to him "What friends for but i need answers why zuko was chasing you" ash said As aang explains "Because Im the avatar that can master all four elements but i disappeared hundred years and my..." As ash calm him down

"You don't had to say about your people aang katara told me what happen" as Aang was surprised to hear that "she told me you're 112 years old disappeared for hundred years the fire nation had destroyed your nomads" as Aang realized that Ash smiled

"which is why we are doing this together as a team Aang" he said that made aang happy

"Where are we goin now" bloom asked as Ash points "we go to aang's world so he can master four elements" ash said "Which is and i are coming" said ed then Al spoke "means new adventures for us as friends to the end" said Al as Ash agreed with them "Alright then let's go" he shouted At the hilltop "where are they going lust" said gluttony "I don't know" as the woman was spying "But the boat seems following them" said gluttony

Yeah let's follow it" When they arrive "this is his world great place" ash said in his thoughts as he was grabbed. By hands of the girl he saved "Whoa" he looks at her hugging him with a smile on her faceThank you for saving me" she tells him "Welcome ah..." Ash didn't know her name

"Kara" she said

"Kara nice name" ash said

 **now that was it of chapter 2 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash and the gang are at resembool met new friends and more was that Ash is learning new powers as well while he fights zuko and on the road again I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


End file.
